


Nothing To Worry About

by thespectacularfaultinourselves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jackson is slightly jealous, M/M, Stackson cuddles, Stiles assures him he has nothing to worry about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespectacularfaultinourselves/pseuds/thespectacularfaultinourselves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr: Stiles and Jackson are reading and cuddling with each other. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Worry About

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited by my friend and fellow writer, Mandi (defenselesswriter on AO3 and tumblr). Go check out her works as well because she is amazing!!

Stiles yawned as he curled more into Jackson’s lap, looking over the book of spells Deaton had given for his birthday. Stiles shifted slightly to get more comfortable, looking up at Jackson when he grunted in discomfort.

“What?” Stiles asked, looking back down at his book.

Jackson tried adjusting his position on the couch to no avail. He glared down at his boyfriend in slight annoyance.

“Yeah. Your elbow keeps poking my stomach and it’s kind of annoying so…” he gently picked up Stiles’ arm and dropped it off to the side. “Move it.”

Stiles almost instantly put his elbow back where it was before, turning slightly to face Jackson even more. Jackson only gave his boyfriend a bemused look as he shifted uncomfortably from Stiles’ elbow digging into his stomach.

“What?” the younger boy asked in a teasing voice. “I don’t recall hearing a please anywhere, Sour Puss.”

Jackson grimaced at the nickname. “Sour Puss? Last time I checked I was a werewolf not a werecat. Why not Sour Wolf instead?”

“You were a lizard once. I could call you… Sour Scales instead.” Stiles said chuckling.

Jackson’s face remained stoic however and the human teen rolled his eyes.

“You can’t be ‘Sour Wolf’. We already have a Sour Wolf. Our own resident Derek Hale. Whose grumpiness is second to none. Even yours.”

Jackson only fixed the younger teen with look while leaning back from him. Something akin to a whine, which it certainly was not if you asked Jackson, escaped his throat.

Stiles looked at him in surprise. “Did… did you just… whine?”

“No.” Jackson growled in defense. “Jackson Whittemore does not whine.”

Stiles was smirking now. “You totally did just whine.” He chuckled. “Wait…” his grin widened. “Are you jealous?”

“No! I don’t do whining and I don’t get jealous.” 

Jackson’s cheeks were slightly red and Stiles was trying to hide his laughter by burying his face in Jackson’s neck. 

“Oh my God. You are. You are so jealous, Sour Scales.”

Jackson scowled down at Stiles and lightly whacked the back of his head. “For the last time, Stilinski. I do not do jealous.”

Stiles only chuckled as he untangled himself from Jackson, kissing his cheek. “Sure Jackson. Of course you don’t. Whatever you say.” 

The human stood up stretching. He started to walk towards the kitchen before turning around and looking back at the still brooding werewolf on the couch. Stiles only smiled fondly as he made his way back over.

“By the way, there is absolutely nothing you need to be jealous of.”

Jackson rolled his eyes and huffed. “And why is that?”

Stiles continued to smile. “Derek may be one of my best friends but he’s not you.” With that, the younger teen leaned down and kissed the blonde on the lips.

The dark haired let out a squeak, that was manly in everyway if anybody were to ask, as Jackson wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled him forward and onto his lap again. 

Jackson pulled back from the kiss with a smirk. “Did you just squeak?”

Stiles felt his face flush as he looked up at his boyfriend. “N-no”

It was Jackson’s turn to laugh now. “I’m pretty sure you did. Should I start calling you Squeaky?”

Stiles leveled Jackson with a glare. “Absolutely not. Don’t you dare.”

“Why not, Squeaky?”

“Shut up, Sour Scales. Stilinski men do not ‘squeak’.”

Jackson leaned down to kiss Stiles again. “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Again if you have any suggestions, or prompts :), feel free to contact me here or on my tumblr: thespectacularfaultinourselves.tumblr.com


End file.
